


jesus christ wilson do you know how agonizing it is to your knees to sit in the same position for three hours? this rabbit refuses to leave my blazer. i am in both heaven and hell.

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, maxwell is canonically fond of animals.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: maxwell is fairly fond of rabbits.
Relationships: Maxwell & Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	jesus christ wilson do you know how agonizing it is to your knees to sit in the same position for three hours? this rabbit refuses to leave my blazer. i am in both heaven and hell.

So far, Wilson has scoured far and wide for any trace of his companion. No such luck.

So he does what any normal man would do and procrastinates on it for a few minutes, works himself up into nearly losing his temper, and then tries to search for him again, only to discover that the very man he's searching for is at the grasslands that are right next to their camp.

He's not sure whether to laugh, cry, scream, or some unholy combination of all three.

Instead, he quietly asks a question.

"Maxwell, why are you sitting in a field with rabbits--"

"This is my life now. Being a pillow for about ten rabbits, Wilson. It's surprisingly comfortable."

Wilson isn't sure if he even wants to know, and just stands there, visibly squinting at the magician.

The magician merely gives him a blank look, before looking down at the rabbit that's nestled in his blazer.

"I've been sitting here for three hours now." A pause. "She still won't leave my blazer."

**Author's Note:**

> based on some stupid shit that i've drawn.


End file.
